The Other End of the Sword
by A.Friend410
Summary: This is the other side of the story, the part of what would happen if you chosen to do the opposite. For example, what would have happen if Hiccup left on Toothless when he wanted too?


**The Other Side of the Sword**

**Summary: This is the other side of the story, the part of what would happen if you chosen to do the opposite. For example, what would have happen if Hiccup left on Toothless when he wanted too?**

**Chapter One: Leaving and Tall Tales**

He carried the basket of supplies over his shoulder as he walked through the forest. His brows were forward and he kept clicking his tongue as he often did when his mind was over working to figure out a problem. He kept walking never missing a beat as he practically memorized the path to the cove by now. He even surprised himself when his muscle memory kicked in and he ducked under a low hanging branch. It did not last long however for when the slim teen was smirking at his quick reflexes he ended up smacking his face against another tree. Groaning he rubbed his sore nose and continued walking paying closer attention to his surroundings.

When he finally made it to the cove, he sighed in relief. He sat the basket down after calling out to the dragon that had been staying inside the cove ever since they began their forbidden friendship. Doing another check of the supplies he carried his green eyes widen when he heard the sharping of metal above him. He stood straight up and stumbled a little when trying to figure out what the lovely blonde Viking was exactly doing here, especially when he was hiding a dragon that was somewhere in the small cove. He prayed to Thor that the dragon would remain hidden wherever it was as he stuttered to get his crush away.

Of course, the gods would not answer his pleas as he tried to keep the Night Fury from killing the poor girl and vise versa. She looked at him as if he was crazy, hell he rather was if him befriending a dangerous dragon was any indication. As soon as his introduction was made, he should not have been so surprise when she took off running. He sighed out what he was thinking as he watched her figure grow smaller, "Duh duh duh we're dead."

He shrugged the woman off not feeling that she was at all a threat even more now that she had chosen to run off instead of facing him. The dragon would have been more than willing to continue what the young lad had plan before, yet when he hopped on his back saying, they had to catch her he rolled his cat like eyes. He did not want to go after the rude girl now did he have any desire to. Instead he was more interested in the weaved basket the small human brought with him and walked over to it. The large reptile began to sniff and knock out whatever was inside making the teen upset.

Jumping off the dragon the Viking began to clean up the dragon's mess while complaining, "Oh come on Toothless we don't have time for this we need to go grab Astrid before she tells anyone about you." He yanked the wicker basket away from the nosey lizard and shoved the items back in. Only when seeing the over grown lizard huff at the idea again did he finally get the message, "Oh fine whatever we were going to leave anyways. Besides it's not like anyone would believe her right?" He turned to the night fury who only shrugged making the teen's face fall, "Gee thanks for the reassurance Bud." Once again packing the basket with supplies and some fish, he sighed wondering if he was doing the right thing. He tightly strapped the basket to the saddle before climbing on board once more. When he was securely on, he tapped the dragon's thick neck, "let's go then Toothless." Without being told twice, the Night Fury shot in the air disappearing in the clouds before heading in any direction as long as it was away from the isle of Berk.

When arriving back into town the girl went straight up to the Chief, who at the moment was mingling with the black smith talking about today's events. Slowly through deep breaths and huffs, she was able to tell the man about his son and the dragon he was hiding. At first, neither of the men believed her, even the black smith telling her she was telling tall tales and was only jealous at the young man's success. As night began to set though the Chief started to weigh in if the young lass was right about his son, yet that was pushed away from his mind for it was his son and the only thing his boy ever wanted to do was to kill a dragon to make him and the village proud. The only thing he believed was that his son was just nervous for tomorrow and needed his space.

Astrid on the other hand knew it to untrue as she lay in her bed. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was hiding a dragon, she would not stop until the dragon, and the betrayed was either dead or close to it. However, she was in need of her rest for tomorrow she was going to be in a fight whether it was a certain person or a Monstrous Nightmare.

**A/n: So new story for HTTYD from me, goodie... Anyways this will most likely be a Hiccup/OC story and I know this idea has been used a lot, but I want to throw in my own twist and ideas on it. Hopefully I make this sound like a original idea or enough to where it feels like you are reading something new for the first time. Please Read and review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
